Stick Around Hermione  Draco
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: Its just a little duet between Hermione and Draco..so just read it and you'll see!


**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling does.I also don't own any of the lyrics Ariana Grande does. I just own the plot line.

* * *

><p><strong>Stick Around (Hermione + Draco) <strong>

**[Draco] **

**There you come with your big brown eyes, and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized. So sure I'm just about to fall for you. But you don't even try to catch me,so I...**

It had been a months since Hermione and Draco had become Head boy and Head girl. Draco had been developing strong feelings for Hermione, he had caught himself day dreaming about Hermione. He was not so sure if he was falling for Hermione Granger, but if he was he was not gonna keep those feelings bottled up.

**[Hermione]**

**I pick myself up, I pick myself up. Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not. I'm gonna take my time, but...**

Hermione was sure she was about to fall for Draco Malfoy. She probably already had...or was so close to it, she knew that she had to stop herself from falling. She had to pick herself up if she did. She knew that if Draco fell for her she had to stop herself from it...she knew that it would probably would take time to figure out if these feelings were true.

**[Hermione and Draco] **

**Don't leave because there is something about me and you.**

Hermione and Draco had met each other in the common room for the head boy and girl. They had been sharing a moment when Draco reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. Draco had kinda explained that he liked Hermione...and Hermione kinda did the same. They were both probably foolish to do that.

**You gotta stick around, stick around around. You gotta hang around if you wanna find out if its, Love baby, real love, love, baby we found. you gotta stick around. **

Hermione and Draco both knew that they liked each other. Hermione got lost in his silvery blue eyes. Draco got lost in her smile. They both didn't know if it was just a little crush or if they had fallen in love...They had to figure that out. So they were gonna spend the rest of the that day trying to figure it out.

**[Draco] **

**Any other guy would fall at your feet. They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me. I've always been the kind to think things out,And I'm kinda wondering what your about. So I...**

Draco knew that any other guy would love to have Hermione Granger as their girlfriend. He also knew that all his friends would think that hes crazy**, **but he didn't care about what anybody said. He had always been that type of guy to think things out yes he didn't show it but he was. He was gonna take his time and think this out. He also never really had gotten to know Hermione, so he wanted to get to know her because he was wondering what she was all about.

**[Hermione]**

**I make my mind up, I make my mind up. but boy, you gotta know that i am not in a rush. I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl, wait a minute...**

Hermione had made her mind up she had fallen for Draco Malfoy, and she was not gonna let him get away. She was also not in any rush to start a relationship, so she hoped that Draco wasn't either. She was also not dumb she could decide if Draco was not the type for her on her own, but she felt like she could give it a chance.

**[Hermione and Draco] **

**Till i got you all figured gotta stick around, stick around around. You gotta hang around if you wanna find out if its. Love baby, real love,love baby we gotta stick around. **

Hermione and Draco both knew that it was not gonna be rushed. They had to hang around and take their time to figure this whole thing out. They still didn't know if it was just a crush or if the had fallen in love. They both had to stick around.

**Take a look, take a breath. Take a chance on everything I've said. Take your heart and take your time. And maybe one day you'll be one day you'll be mine. **

They needed to take a look at the situation they were gonna be in if they did start dating. They needed to take a breath and not care about anything anyone said. They needed to listen to their heart and hope that it leads them the right way. And maybe one day they would start being boyfriend and girlfriend.

**You gotta stick around, stick around round. You gotta hang around if you wanna find out if its..love baby,real love, love baby we've found gotta stick around. **

Both Hermione and Draco decided they would hang around and make sure that it was love that they had found. But both of them had to give it their all and stick around. They both had to do the same stick around.

**[Draco]**

**There you come with your big brown I'm so sure you've got me mesmerized . Stick around. **

Draco got lost in Hermione's eyes and he couldn't help it. Hermione had Draco mesmerized and she knew she did to...They both had to stick around and they did.


End file.
